Dimensional Vortex
by Sonyaabsolute
Summary: Wanring in this next chapter, i have Relena and Dorothy abuse, so don't read if you don't like.
1. Two girls in a new world "Trouble"

**__**

Chapter One:

The Meeting

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH! Sonya I am going to kill you! Get back here you pain in the but!" A girl with long black curly hair yells at a girl with long wavy brown hair. "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid! Ha!" Sonya replies. She then feels rushing wind in front of her. As Sonya turns her head she hears her friend, Jennifer, gasp in surprise. Sonya sees what is going on only too late, right as she tries to turn and run away she is sucked in. Jennifer runs and tries to help Sonya only to get sucked up herself. The last thing you hear of those two is their screams. What they had interred was a dimensional vortex, and it transported them into their favorite TV cartoon show, called Gundam Wing. First out of the vortex was Sonya, Followed closely by Jennifer. (Who unfortunately land on top of Sonya, therefore pissing Sonya off.) "You ox! Get the hell off of me!" Sonya angrily yells at Jennifer. "Oh, I don't know it's quite comfortable right were I am." Jennifer remarks. Sonya grunts, and then surges upward, easily knocking Jennifer off her, " Whoa, oooof. Hey that smarted!". Sonya gets up and looks around, "Uh, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore To-to!" She says a hint of controlled fear in her voice. Jennifer looks around as well, "Um, Sonya were are we?" she asks. " I have no possible clue!" Sonya replies. " Wonderful it worked. We're genius'." A disembodied voice says. "Who's there? Show yourselves and maybe we won't hurt ya too bad!" Sonya says, she is more pissed off now then scarred, because whoever it was, was happy they had just getting torn away from their entre life. "Ooooh, A fiery one isn't she!" An old man steps out from the shadows. " I am Dr. J, and you are?" he says. " Hahahahahahahahaha, you think I'm going to fall for that Chris. Come on give me a little more credit than that. I'm not that gullible!" Sonya replies, meanwhile Jennifer is just staying close to Sonya and letting her do the talking. "My dear young lady I have no clue as to what you are talking about. Here let me explain a few things." Dr. J replies. Sonya however still doesn't believe him. "No I don't believe you. Come on, where's the hidden camera. I know this is some fancy joke you're playing on me Chris. Give it up you've been caught." She answers him. " Just let me tell you this, then maybe you will believe me. My colleagues and me started work on a dimensional gateway, of sorts, to see if there really were other forms of life in other dimensions. This was the first time it worked properly, and that is why you two are here. The only problem is, is the machine is broken, and we don't know how long it will take us to fix it again." Dr. J concludes. " Arrrrrrrrgh. So you mean to say we're stuck in this dimension until you get you're pet science project going again! What'll we do until then, hang around here bored out of our wits!" Sonya yells. " No I think I can **arrange** something for you two, until we get it fixed. Follow me." They follow him into another room, where sitting on a desk is what looks like a computer screen. When Jennifer sees that she asks, " What is that, and can you tell us exactly which dimension we're in?" " Oh, that is a vid-screen. And you are in the dimension with colonies and mobile suits." Dr. J replies. " Whaaaaaaaat!? How can this possibly be, I can't believe this!" Adriana suddenly exclaims. 

**__**

Chapter two:

The guys

" Hey, would someone watch the decibel level! Please?" A slightly sleepy voice complains. " Huh? What is going on Dr. J?" Sonya looks at Jennifer, and visa versa, "Uh-oh." They whisper at the same time. " I say let's get outta here." Sonya says. "I'm with you!" Jennifer replies. They then head for the door, and go unnoticed, because Dr. J and the other occupants of the room were talking amongst themselves. " Is that who I think it was?" Sonya asks a bit scared. "Um, I think so. Because think about it, we're in the dimension with colonies and mobile suits." Jennifer answers. "Oh. This should be interesting." Sonya remarks. "What should be interesting?" A voice behind Sonya asks. Sonya jumps, turns, and has her hidden gun out and pointing at the person behind her. After seeing whom it is Sonya has to fight to keep her laughter in. She, Sonya Dawn, had been able to catch Heero Yuy, the Perfect Solider, off guard. Heero's companions however were showing their delight openly. Duo was laughing his head off, Quatre was trying, but failing miserably to hold his in, Trowa was actually snickering, and Wufei was also laughing out right. Heero just glares at Sonya for a moment, before asking her, " Were did you learn that?" " Oh- um, in my dimension. Heh, sorry about that." Sonya replies. " Oh, that reminds me. What is your dimension like? Is it war torn like ours?" Dr. J asks. " Um, no. It's just that in our country violence in school is hard for the cops to keep up with so they hire, what they call, Teen Cops. It's an experimental thing, therefore so far only Jennifer and I are the only ones on it right now." Sonya replies. "Oh, do you know anything about our world?" Dr. J continues. "Um, why do you ask that?" Sonya asks back at him. " Because I am hoping to poove another one of my theories correct." " Um, promise not to kill us first, **ALL** of you." The guys and Dr. J look at each other, shrug, and agree. " Okay, here it is. Allweknowabout yourdimensionisthroughaTVshow. Now Dr. J what was you theory?" Sonya says to draw attention from what she just reveled. "Uh, my theory was that all of the dimensions were connected somehow. Um, would you mind repeating what you just said?" Dr. J asks afterward. " Uh, what was your theory?" Sonya repeats acting stupid. " No before that." "Oh that. Are you sure?" 

"Yes, and slow it down so we can understand it." Dr. J answers. Sonya looks at Jennifer, who shrugs, " Okay, here it is. We know about your dimension through a TV show." Sonya states. Sonya and Jennifer both tenses for the backlash that they were sure would come, but instead Dr. J and the guys' just stand there surprised looks on their faces. Sonya and Jennifer look at each other quizzically. " Um aren't you mad at us or something?" Sonya asks hesitantly. " No, why would we be mad at you? We're just stunned that's all." Duo answers. " Oh, well we just figured you would be, sorry." Jennifer replies. After a second or two Dr. J finally comes to his senses, and tells the guys to take Jennifer and Sonya to the guestrooms. 

**__**

Chapter Three: 

The Gundams

On the way the guy ask the two girls about their life in a another world without many major wars, after all their world had only been through two World Wars, however the girls wanted to know if they could see the guys gundams, and wither or not the guys would let them see them. " Oh life in our world is soooooo boring all we ever do is either go to school, or do homework, or sit around all day doing nothing. How would maybe let us see your gundams, puh-leaze????" Sonya asks, after answering Duo's earlier question. " What, why do you want to see our gundams?" Quatre asks. " Because our world isn't that far advanced so we will probably will never see anything like the gundams in real life ever! Please, with sugar on top?!" Sonya begs shamelessly. 

A few minutes later all of them were in the gundam's hanger. " Oh, bad ass. Their huge!" Sonya says as soon as they enter. "Wow!" is all Jennifer utters. "Huff, women their all the same, have no appreciation of machinery!" Wufei grumbles. "Oh, but we do! Wing Zero has…." Sonya starts listing each gundam and their specialties. " And I also know a lot about motorcycles." She finishes to a stunned and silent audience. Except Jennifer who already knows everything Sonya just said a well. "Heehehehehe, even Duo is speechless!" Sonya snickers. Taking the chance while the guys are stunned, Sonya climbs up onto Wing Zero. Then enters the cockpit. "Hmmmm, I wonder?" Sonya wonders. Sonya grins mischievously and starts to turn on Wing Zero. #Cool the system is just like mine. # Sonya thinks. Maybe Heero'll let me polit it, when he is actually conscious that is.# She snickers as she takes it out of the hanger. The guys however were very conscious and Heero instead of being mad had a strange feeling of worry about Sonya, about her getting hurt.

Soon Sonya was back unscathed and totally thrilled. "Wow what a blast! That thing has power!" Sonya exclaimed as she jumps out of Wing Zero. However her joy quickly disappeared when she saw the scowl on Heero's face. # Uh oh, I'm in trouble!** #**Sonya thinks as he nears her. "Um, I didn't mean any harm. See Zero is just fine, don't worry about…ack!" Sonya is cut off by Heero's hand around her neck. "If you ever take off in my gundam without my permission again, I will kill you!" Heero growls out and then shoves her back. He then turned away to check on Wing Zero. He looks over his shoulder expecting her on the ground, however a fist connects with his cheek. "You expect that little shove to put me on the ground! Well you got another thing coming!" Sonya yell angrily at him. Heero is in shock that actually hurt # how strong was she?** #**He wondered. Rubbing his jaw Heero turned to look at her fully. # Hmmmmm, for such a small body she sure packs a punch! #He thought ruefully. Sighing Heero turns back to Wing Zero to check it. 

Jennifer finding out that Sonya is back was on her way to the hanger, and runs into a very pissed off Sonya. "Sonya are you okay?" Jennifer asks. "No, that son of bitch had the nerve to underestimate me! Thinking a punny little shove would nock **me** to the ground! Well I hope his jaw is sore for a week, or possibly even broken! The little basterd!" Sonya answers angrily, "Do you know if they have a gym here?" she finishes. " Uh, yeah follow me, I'll show you." Jennifer says knowing it was best not to piss Sonya off now. 

However in the gym, Wufei and Trowa were training together they stop when they see Sonya and Jennifer enter. "Why do we have to baby-sit them again? Wufei asks Trowa. Trowa however notices Sonya's temperament and says nothing. "What was that, Wufei?" Sonya asks an evil gleam in her eyes. Wufei now knowing that Sonya is pissed off at something, but he also underestimates her, answers, "Just because you are pissed off at someone don't direct it at me, woman." Sonya's eyes narrow, "How about a sparring match?" Sonya asks. "Hrmph, okay I can use the practice." Wufei says. 

They get into position, Jennifer and Trowa wisely move off to the side. Wufei makes the first move, throwing a punch at Sonya's face. Sonya blocks it and swings an upper-cut into Wufei's ribs. Wufei jumps just a little winded. Sonya presses in her advantage and swings a round house kick to his other side, Wufei however, blocks and wraps his arm around her leg to unbalance her. Sonya just grins at him, jumps, spins her body in mid-air, and kicks Wufei in the head. Wufei goes down and lets go of Sonya's leg. Sonya stands over Wufei, who is dazed from the kick, and says, " Now do you think you are babysitting us?" Sonya turns away, "Come on Jennifer I feel better now, let's go to our room." She says as they leave the gym. 

However as they walk down the hall, they run into Heero, who had just walk out the hanger. #Hmmmm, I wonder what she's been doing to work up such a sweat. #

"Oh, Heero back so soon from checking Wing Zero over?" Sonya asks innocently. "Hn." Is all Sonya gets in answer. Sonya just shrugs and continues walking.

Once they get back to their room, Sonya flops tiredly on thee bed, sighing. "Was it worth it?" Jennifer asks. "Yes, that thing has a lot of power, but it's still able to move fast." Sonya answers, " I wish I could fly it but Heero would kill me if I got anywhere near Wing Zero from now on." Jennifer just shakes head ruefully. "Well, I'm going to take a nap before supper, night." 


	2. New Trouble for Heero and Wufei

Hello peeps, I forgot discalimers last time, so don't never have never will. NE-WAYS, I'd just like to say one more thing R&R PLEASE, PURTY PLEASE WITH SUGER ON TOP! Okay now on with the fic

Anytime now, okay people quit reading this I'm just messing around now

OOOOHhaha, there's no fic, wait what are you talking about there has to be a fic.

Be back in a sec. ~things seen flying across screen~ "Hissssssss" Huh oh sorry Snowball, well here it is the fic.

Sonya opens her eyes right after Jennifer leaves "HeheHehe, gullible as ever. Time to go get in some more exercise." Sonya says as she heads to the gym, where she last saw Heero go. Sonya watches Heero, Trowa, and Wufei for a while in the shadows to prevent them from seeing her. #Hmmm, I wonder if they would like a little fun. Duo told me he is the best fighter in the night, but that these guys rely mainly on sight.# Sonya thinks to herself, #Now where is that light switch? # Sonya finds it and flips the light off. "What the hell is going on!?" Wufei exclaims. "Someone turned the lights off." Heero answers "Duo if that is you, your dead." 

"Duo is in his room asleep. I just figured you would like some cross training. See Duo told me you don't fighter very well in the dark. So I'm here to help remedy that." Sonya answers.

" We don't need your help, onna." Wufei yells.

"Tsk, tsk, Wufei I thought you had learned your lesson." Sonya sighs "I guess you haven't, oh well. Shell we began boys? Oh Trowa, because you actually have some brains I'll let you be."

Hey sorry so short, but my sister is moving, and during finals week too, so I don't have much time to type, and I'm just barely getting the hang of uploading my fic to Fanficion.net GOMEN! Anyways if u can give me any reviews I'll pst more, but if not then no more

Sonyaabsolute


	3. Introducing the Freak Squad

Hehehehe, sorry so long in coming, but it's up now, please don't kill me.

I don't own, but I wish I did.

Then Heero receives a blow to his jaw again. He tries to grab the fist, however he isn't fast enough. Then Wufei cries out as he too receives a punch to his stomach, with the wind knock out of him he is unable to even retaliate. Trowa stands and can hear Heero and Wufei getting whipped, however nothing happens to him. Soon the sounds stop, and then the lights go on. Trowa looks around and sees Heero and Wufei on the ground unconscious; he then looks around for the girl. "Sonya, you still in here?" He asks. "Yes, right behind you." She answers, and Trowa spins around. "You do know your are going to get reamed by Dr. J, right?" Trowa asks. "Nope cause this is cross training right?" Sonya replies. "I guess so. Oh would you remind me to never get you pissed off at me, please?" Trowa answers as he walks out the gym. Sonya looks down at the two on the floor, and sighs, "I guess I better go get a Medic, or something." Sonya says as she runs out the door. Soon Wufei and Heero both are back on their feet causing just as much headaches as usual.

It had been about a week, and the guys had started acting weird, even Zechs loses his cool and calm attitude. "What is wrong with you guys? To look at yall it's time for your own burial." Jennifer comments as she and Sonya sit down beside them. "Close, the girls are coming over today." Duo answers. "And this is bad because?" Sonya asks. "The girls, as in Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, Noin, and even Une. They are constantly trying to get us to go out on dates with, except for Une that is." Zechs answers, his head resting on his arms on the table. Suddenly they hear an ear-piercing scream, and the guys all cringe then start looking for a way out. Sonya and Jennifer look at each other, and agree to help the guys out. "Hey, go out through the kitchen and we'll deter them." Sonya says. "Why are you going to help us?" Heero asks speciously. "I don't honestly know, but if I were you I wouldn't question it, and go. Like the others are doing." Sonya answers. Heero looks at the guys running toward the door, then he takes off after them. Just as the door closes behind Heero, a girl with blond hair, pulled back into braids behind her head walks into the cafeteria. "Oh, boy this should fun." Sonya whispers to Jennifer. Then behind Relena walks in, Dorothy. "Oh no who called in the freak squad?" Jennifer answers.


	4. The argumant

Hey, I'm on a roll aren't I. Hehehe, I hope you all like this, please don't flame too hard.

Don't own never have, (sigh) never will.

__

"Oh no who called in the freak squad?" Jennifer answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

However Relena over hears Jennifer's comment, and turns to them. "Do you two happen to know where Heero and the others are?" Relena asks. "Nope haven't a clue. I'm not their babysitter." Sonya answers. "Well they are the hero's of the universe, you should know where they are." Relena answers. " Just because you obsess over a certain someone, doesn't mean we have to as well." Sonya answers. "There isn't anywhere else they be, we already check the rest of the ship." Dorothy says as she walks up to them. "Well gee, yall must be exhausted walking all over the ship. Maybe you should go take a nap, instead of pestering the poor guys." Jennifer answers.

"Uh, do you have any idea whom you are addressing?" Relena says.

"Actually no, but I could give a care less about who are, or what you think you are. If someone doesn't want to see you or go out on dates with you, you should leave them alone after the first time they say no!" Sonya growls then stands up, and walks out the door. "What she said." Jennifer says and then fallows Sonya out the door.

Again I hope you all liked it, sorry so short. Reviews would be nice, but only if you're willing to give them. So long until next time minna-san.

Je-na.


End file.
